


Curiosity

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam, Confident Sam, Gay Sex, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dean catch Sam having sex with a man in season one. John is pissed but Dean is curious.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Not a long chapter! I just got time to write it up now! I will be expanding on this idea, the inspiration goes out to Libby again! Thanks so much for your continued requests!

Sam was alone at the motel one day while Dean and John were catching up in a nearby diner; Sam and John had a huge argument and were not very happy with one another. So Sam stayed at the motel and decided to call up a local guy he met a while back, the man was good with his hands and Sam needed some adult R&R.

Sam moaned and writhed as every part of his body screamed with pleasure. The throbbing of his heart was at equal pace with the thrusts of the larger man, who worked hard above him. He keened when the man wrapped a large hand around his manhood and began pumping him, a sure sign that this was going to be over soon.

Sam panted into the pillow and thrust his hips back to meet the man’s powerful thrusts. He felt heat pool in his abdomen and clenched tightly around the thick penis inside of him as he finished. The other male moaned and thrust hard into him before going still and cumming.

They lay panting and exchanging light touches and gentle kisses as they recovered.

“What the hell!?”

Sam looked up to see Dean and John staring at him.

“Sammy?” Dean looked uncertain.

John charged forwards and pulled the other man away, thrusting his clothing at him and barking for him to get lost. Sam watched his latest bedmate leave with a sense of annoyance, he wasn’t finished with him yet.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked John huffily.

“Uh excuse me?” Dean interrupted. “Don’t you think we should be asking that?! Sammy….you’re gay?!”

Sam shrugged. “Dean I went to college, I got some experiences, learned about myself. I’m not gay, I just like taking it sometimes, okay?”

Dean gaped like a fish and John cleared his throat roughly.

“What about that girl a few years back, Julia or something? Or that girlfriend of yours?” John asked gruffly as he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge.

“I still like women dad I just….I like not being in control every once in awhile...I like trusting someone else.” Sam answered with a scowl.

“Trust is dangerous Sam.” John replied shortly.

“Everything is dangerous to you.” Sam retorted. “I like having sex with people I trust, even if they have dicks! You can kiss my ass, I am twenty two, you cannot be my drill sergeant anymore! You just don’t like that I have sex with guys and you didn’t know about it!”

John glared at Sam. “I don’t care what you’re doing or who it’s with. All I care about is you doing the hunt right when you need to, and not making stupid mistakes like trusting complete strangers!”

Sam glared at him and Dean stepped forward hesitantly. “Calm down dad, I’m sure this is an occasional thing, right Sam?”

Sam glowered and didn’t reply. John scoffed and stalked to the couch to watch tv. “Clean the sheets Sam, I won’t have this room smelling like a whore’s slop bucket.”

Dean sat awkwardly on the bed beside Sam’s and watched as Sam removed the sheet and bunched it up under the bed. Sam felt Dean’s gaze digging into his skin as he went about cleaning up after his escapade. He went to the bathroom to wipe himself clean with a cloth and Dean followed silently.

Sam watched him out the corner of his eye, Dean looked nervous and like he had a question that was just aching to get out. Sam waited and Dean finally gave in.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Dean blurted out quietly, trying not to draw John's attention.

“What?” Sam asked with a frown.

Dean steeled himself and cast John a nervous look. “Uh you know….being under...under a dude...like you just were.”

Sam would have laughed if he didn’t know better. It would hurt Dean if Sam laughed then, Dean would not explore this side of his curiousity if Sam laughed at him; and Sam wanted him to learn about himself.

“No Dean, it doesn’t, not if you prep right and relax when he pushes in.” Sam told Dean matter of factly. “Do you want to try it?”

“Are you kidding? I cannot see myself ever doing that! I’m not gonna be some man’s bitch Sammy!” Dean looked embarrassed and Sam grinned knowing he had his brother in a web.

He looked him up and down and looked at John. The man was close to motherless on the couch and Sam was still horny after all.

“You sure?” Sam teased gently. “Even if it was me? You wouldn’t be my bitch?”

Dean swallowed hard and drew back when Sam stepped forward. “Sammy I can’t-I uh-I….”

“Enough with that, you are Dean Winchester; you can do anything. Please Dean, won’t you just try it?” Sam pouted. “I’m still horny and it hurts, don’t you like taking care of me when I hurt?”

Sam sidled closer and put a hand on Dean’s chest.

“Sammy, I can’t do that...” Dean said desperately, Sam could tell he was freaked out. “I’m not okay with this Sam, we screwed around a little as kids but that was different okay?”

Sam sighed and drew back. “I understand Dean, it’s a fine line and you don’t wanna cross it. If you ever change your mind….” Sam shrugged and let Dean figure out the rest.

“I guess you need to jack off then.” Dean walked out awkwardly and closed the door behind him.

Sam sighed and leaned against the shower to jerk off, with thoughts of Dean in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
